Bleed For Me
by inuyasha-angel2004
Summary: InuYasha just cannot make up his mind between Kikyo and Kagome,and the decision only seems to become more difficult with time.After a battle with the newest of Naraku's minions,InuYasha will learn how valuable Kagome is when he is forced to depend on her
1. Set Adrift

_The distance in a breath if not felt against my cheek is too far..._

"What a beautiful day!" The young miko called out, falling back into the lush, green grass surrounding her. Days like these made her thankful that the Sengoku Jidai was only a well leap away. The raven-haired schoolgirl ran her fingertips along the blades of grass, focusing intently on the noises surrounding her while her eyes remained closed. School would just have to wait. She wanted to enjoy this weather while it lasted. She wanted to enjoy it in the company of her friends. Her friends...

Rising with a careless sigh, she shielded her eyes from the sun, squinting to see past its rays to her companions. Sango, the expert demon exterminator, was positioned by a small creek, polishing Hiraikotsu while throwing dirty looks at a certain monk. Miroku sat on a nearby rock, shaking his head and silently berating himself, the punishment for his earlier actions still visibly red on his cheek. He would never learn.

"Kagome! Kagome!"

The high-pitched squeal could only mean Shippo, the clever kitsune, was nearby. Sure enough, within seconds, he pounced onto her lap, showing her the bouquet of wildflowers he had picked for her. Smiling gently, she patted him on the head and sent him on his way with the fire cat Kirara hot on his heels. Only one left...

Standing from her perch, she found him easily, lying up against a tree with his arms folded behind his head and his sword at his side. With each step she took, his ears twitched, signaling he was wide awake, although his eyes remain closed in rest. Rest was not something they were privileged enough to encounter much anymore, being the good guys in an all out war against the undeniably sinister Naraku. The hanyou opened one golden eye as she took a seat next to him, the shadows from the above branches slowly covering her small form. She said nothing, simply smiling before turning to watch the others in their activities. One eyebrow skeptically raised, he sat up, leaning slightly forward to snatch her attention. "What's with you?" He asked with his usual gruffness, sliding one knee up to rest his arm across it. The young miko again did nothing but smile, only casting him a momentary sideways glance. "Hey, I asked you a question!"

"And I gave you an answer." She said with a sigh, turning her full attention to the hanyou. He reeled back, obviously confused. Kagome giggled, drawing her knees to her chest. "Nothing," she giggled, "nothing's wrong."

"Whatever." He sneered, returning to his previous reclining position. Kagome's smile faded as the all too familiar distant look glazed his beautiful eyes. The only time he looked like that was when _she_ was around. Kikyo. How could he love her so much after everything she had put him through? The answer would never be known to her. "Kagome, do you think I've changed?" The question caught her off guard, and she gasped before she could stop herself.

"Ch...changed? What do you mean by that?" She asked, suddenly very interested in what he had to say.

"I mean, since you've known me." He tore his gaze away from the clouds and returned it to her, seriousness evident in his expression. "Have I changed since you first came here?" Why would he ask such a serious question with such an obvious answer?

"If you're talking about since you hated the very air I breathed or when you tried to kill me, yes, you've changed a lot."

"Scare you."

"What?" She asked, tilting her head as she looked at him.

"I was trying to scare you." He sat up, grabbing the old sword and laying it across his lap. Kagome grinned, laying her head over on his shoulder.

"Yeah, sure."

"I _was_!"

"Okay, I believe you." Her smile faded when she realized he would go. Kikyo was not far away. She could sense her incarnate. She could sense the piece of her soul that she never got back. "InuYasha?"

"What?" He asked, pushing his shoulder forward to force her to look up.

"Would...would you ever hurt me?" She asked, biting her lip. The hanyou's brow furrowed, and he rolled his eyes, getting to his feet to thrust the sheath into is belt.

"Why would you ask a stupid question like that? Of course, not!" He turned away, instantly realizing what he had done. _'I can't promise her that.'_ The young miko stood beside him, placing a hand on his shoulder before lowering her head and walking past. One day, they both knew, when he would go to see Kikyo...he would never come back.

* * *

The dust finally settled, leaving a clear view for each snarling demon. She stood for as long as her wounded body would allow, falling ungracefully to her knees to splash the puddle of her own blood below her. Never before had she fought someone with such power, all the while using all of her own in mere defense. Did she truly deserve such a fate? It was true that she had fled. She had been warned of it, but she still attempted. Now, she would pay the ultimate price for betrayal.

"Kagura." The bone chilling tone of his voice was enough to make her cringe, but still, she refused to look at him. This angered him all the more. "Pitiful fool!" His arm extended into a pointed vine, striking her in the left cheek. She fell back, unable to move any longer. He stepped above her broken form, laughing cruelly. "Go! Join InuYasha and his worthless companions!" His smile faded as he kneeled beside the wind sorceress, gripping a fistful of her dark hair to force her gaze upon him. She opened her scarlett eyes, still unseeing, and winced from the pain of being moved. "Only know that you will die along with all of them...as a traitorous mortal!" A dark energy engulfed them, and she could feel herself weaken even more. His grip slacked, and she fell back to the ground, her eyes closing tightly in agony. "Goodbye, Kagura." The wind she used to control carried his voice away, and she knew she was alone, injured, and...human. He had done it. The powers that had made her everything she was were stripped from her in an instant. What was left for her now?

What started a quiet chuckle soon erupted into a fit of racking laughter. What was left? Revenge. The best kind of revenge. InuYasha. The hanyou she had sought so hard to kill would be her vengeance. Mortal or not, she was now free. She would see him die. Pushing herself onto all fours, she brought her head up to glare into the direction of his retreat, a wicked smile on her face.

"Naraku...you have no idea what you've done...."


	2. Can't Escape The Rain

_Don't answer the unanswerable if the truth would hurt..._

The campfire licked and spat at the night air like a wild serpent, casting dull shadows on each sleeping member of the group. He could watch over them from where he sat in the tree, golden eyes piercing the night like a torch as he prepared to make his nightly rounds. It was something he did every night, obliviously to his comrades, but this time it was different. He had to go see her. Leaping from the branch to land in a silent crouch, he gazed up at the star filled sky, the soul collector making its way into the mist of the forest for what seemed like the hundredth time that night. She was calling him, and he had to answer. Taking a step toward the bushes, his eyes fell upon her sleeping bag. Kagome. Why did she stay with him, knowing what his future held? She knew, but she did not seem to care. Shaking his head clear of all rational thought, he disappeared into the shadows.

The dead priestess was not hard to find, given her scent plus the light from the disconnected souls that her servants carried. He saw her before she knew of his presence, giving him but a moment to study her. The love and kindness she had held so dear in life was now replaced by a visible hatred and malice. The bright eyes that danced with enlightenment now held a stone cold, solemn gray. The Kikyo that he loved over fifty years ago was replaced by a dead shell of a woman who wanted nothing more than to see him burn in Hell.

He stepped quietly, moving into the light just as she turned to face him. "InuYasha. Finally, you have come." A small smile curved her lips, fading just a quickly as she tore her gaze to the sky, watching the last of the souls drift down to her body. Releasing a heavy sigh, she coldly glared at the hanyou. "Is _she_ not with you?"

_Do the walls come down when you think of me?_

InuYasha averted his gaze elsewhere, clumsily tapping at the hilt of Tetsusaiga. "Kagome? No...she, uh, doesn't know that I'm here." The light from the last soul faded, leaving only the moon as their torch. The priestess moved gracefully in long strides, circling him to stop just behind his right shoulder.

"She controls you, does she?" Her pale hand wrapped around the beads clinging to his neck, giving a slight tug to snatch his full attention. Her eyes narrowed as she smiled. "I can end that if you wish." He could not suppress the gasp that forced from his throat when she pulled harder against the rosary.

"Kikyo, what did you want?" He asked coldly, his hand snapping up to grab her wrist and cease her actions. "Did you call me here to talk about Kagome?"

_Do your eyes grow dim? _

"Yes, InuYasha, I did." She stepped around and stopped just in front of him, tilting her head back slightly to look in his eyes. "Why do you allow her to treat you like a animal?"

"Look, I'm with her because I choose to be. She treats me no different than any human we've ever come across." His eyes narrowed, and he took a step back, absently bringing his own hand to wrap around the enchanted necklace.

"You love her?"

The question that he knew was coming was the one he was least prepared for. His heart thumped wildly in his ears, making him positive that Kikyo could hear it. How could he answer that? Sure, he cared about the girl...a little more than any friend should, but that did not mean that he was in love with her. Did it?

_Do you let me in?_

"I...I don't know." He whispered, lowering his head. He refused to look up as her footsteps grew further away.

"Think hard, InuYasha. Is she more important?" The soul collectors wrapped themselves around her body at her will, pulling her into the air. She found herself surprised that her words had not drove him to meet her gaze, his head hanging down. She narrowed her eyes and watched him fade into the trees as she was pulled higher. "Think, Inuyasha. When the time comes, who will you choose?" Her final words echoed in his head for whatever amount of time he remained there. _'Who will you choose?'_ Time was growing short, and he was no closer to a decision than he was a year ago.

_Nothing like a vivid dream...to set your heart rememberin'_

Could he actually force himself to leave behind the one person who accepted him? The light from the campfire snapped him from his thoughts. When had he started walking? Another question to remain unanswered. Maybe he did not want to know the answer to any of the questions that plagued his mind. Maybe they had no answers. Pausing just above her sleeping bag, he stared intently at her sleeping face.

'_InuYasha?'_

'_What?'_

'_Would...would you ever hurt me?'_

'_Of course, not!'_

It was a lie. The day he would leave with Kikyo to Hell would break her heart, and he knew it. Kneeling slowly, he hesitantly reached to tuck a strand of hair behind her ear, smiling as she swatted his hand away. Maybe everything was working out just the way it should. He would go with Kikyo and fulfill the vow he had made, and Kagome could return to her own time and live a normal life. His smile faded, and he looked to the ground. Why did it feel so wrong?

"InuYasha? What're you doing?"

He jerked back into reality, meeting the half-lidded brown eyes of the sleepy young miko. His smile came back unbidden. "Nothing. Go back to sleep." Her brow furrowed for a moment before she gave a lazy shrug and turned over.

"Kay." She yawned, snuggling deeper into the sleeping bag. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight." He said, pushing to his feet. Giving one last look to the sleeping girl, he returned to his tree, contemplating his dreadful situation until sleep finally overtook him. _'Kagome...how can I let you go?'_

_Is it easier for you to say you never loved me?_


	3. Change Too Soon

_The pain that burns me, the thoughts that haunt me, the anger that consumes me, the surrender that calls me...You cannot save me from what is my own agony..._

He watched his prey dart back and forth, water dripping from his wet hair to run down his face. Moving nothing but his eyes, he prepared to attack...

"Gotcha!" The small fox emerged from the water, holding the fish high above his head while looking to the others for approval. "Look! I got one! I got one!" Kagome, Miroku, and Sango clapped with friendly enthusiasm while InuYasha simply rolled his eyes.

"In the time it took you to catch one, runt, I could've brought enough to last the next three days! I don't even see why...ow!" He hissed as Kagome's elbow found his ribs, her eyes closed tightly in irritation. She needed to say nothing, opening her eyes to shoot him a death glare sufficed just as well as any 'sit' threat would have.

"Way to go, Shippo! You're getting better! You actually caught one this time!" The miko beamed, ignoring the muttered curses to her right. Shippo gave her an adoring smile before continuing his fish hunt. Kagome waited for his back to turn before connecting her palm firmly with the back of a certain hanyou's head. "Give him a break, InuYasha! He was trying so hard!"

"Alright, alright! Jeez!" Giving her one last pout while rubbing the sore spot on his cranium, his mumbled swears fired up once more as he got to his feet, shoving his arms into his sleeves. His thoughts of revenge of the fox were interrupted by the putrid but all too familiar scent that attacked his nostrils, causing his nose to wrinkle. "Oh, great..."

"What is it, InuYasha?" Kagome, as well as the rest of the group, silenced their chatter and turned to the hanyou.

"Human blood...and Naraku." He sneered, placing his hand on Tetsusaiga's hilt. They need not ask his intentions, springing to their feet to follow before he had a chance to move. Kagome slung her bag over her shoulders and called to Shippo, jumping on Kirara alongside Sango.

"Hurry..." She encouraged, reaching a hand down to the tike, all the while watching InuYasha and Miroku disappear in the distance. "Let's go!" Sango nodded.

"Kirara!" The fire cat galloped into the air, leaning slightly to increase her speed. Catching InuYasha was not going to be easy.

* * *

The hanyou growled as the scent grew stronger and even more disgusting. _'That bastard! How many has he killed?!'_ He ducked a low branch and jumped a fallen tree, darting back and forth with ease as he moved in on his target. _'His scent...it's growing fainter...'_ "Hell no! He ain't getting away this time!"

"InuYasha, wait!" The monk called, struggling to keep his pace behind the young hanyou. His request was immediately granted, leaving him to slam into InuYasha's back, almost taking them both off their feet. "What in the..." His gaze left the hanyou's bewildered expression and focused on his line of sight. Miroku gasped, his staff jingling as he jerked back a step. "It can't be..."

The woman never moved, her blood-drenched body only shivering violently from fever. Numerous wounds covered her stomach, legs, and face, most still leaking blood. Miroku stepped forward as Kirara landed, only to be stopped by InuYasha's extended arm. "It's a trap...it's gotta be..." Kagome ran to his side, gasping before clutching the sleeve of his kimono.

"InuYasha, is that..."

"Kagura." He answered with a low growl. His eyes darted back and forth in search of anything unusual. _'Something's not right...'_ Kagome leaned around to see his face, biting her lip.

"InuYasha?"

He moved out of her grip, creeping closer to the still form. He heard the shuffle of feet behind him and turned to shake his head. Things were still too unclear. Finally towering over the woman, he kneeled beside her, inhaling deeply a few times. He jerked back, losing his balance and falling, his eyes wide.

"InuYasha, what is it?" Sango asked, each individual consecutively taking a step forward.

"She...she's human..." He managed to choke out, looking above and around for any sign of Naraku before laying his gaze back onto the former wind sorceress.

* * *

She became aware of the pain before anything else, her eyes seemingly refusing to open. She groaned and attempted to sit up, barely registering the pair of hands shoving her back down. Against her body's better judgement, she forced her eyes open, blinking several times to clear her hazy vision.

"The witch is awake."

She recognized that voice right away, turning her head with a moan to the side. The silver haired hanyou leaned forward, narrowing his eyes dangerously.

"So, what's the deal?" He demanded, removing Tetsusaiga from its sheath to lay its normal, rusty blade across his lap. Kagura swallowed hard and bit her lip.

"InuYasha, let her rest." She turned to the other side where the remainder of the group sat. Kagome's eyes left InuYasha and focused on Kagura. "She has a lot of explaining to do." The miko stated blandly. Kagura inwardly winced as Miroku fingered the beads around his right hand, and Sango tapped a finger against Hiriakotsu. Something told her this was not going to be easy.

* * *

"You expect us to believe _that_?" InuYasha almost laughed at the preposterous notion. "Oh, come off it! This has got to be the worst plan he has come up with yet!"

"Assume...what you must, InuYasha." She said dryly, taking another sip of the herbal mixture Kagome had concocted for her. "What I tell you...is the truth."

"Give me a break!" He yelled, standing over her. "Shippo comes up with better stories than that!"

"Hey!" The kitsune screamed from Kagome's lap, picking up a rock to throw. Kagome grabbed his small hand and shook her head, releasing him as he dropped the stone. The young miko thought quietly for a moment before speaking.

"You have to understand that we can't just believe everything you say, Kagura. You've been our enemy for quite some time, and to think that you gave everything up...your powers, your alliance with Naraku...to help us is a little outrageous."

"Outrageous my ass." InuYasha scoffed, leaning against the tree they all were resting under. "It's downright stupid." The former wind sorceress lowered her head and narrowed her eyes.

'_How can I get them to believe me?'_ She glanced up to InuYasha, who raised a skeptical eyebrow at her glare. Then, to Kagome. The miko merely shook her head and looked away. Sighing heavily, she let the small bowl fall to the ground and immediately began to attempt standing.

"What are you doing?" Miroku asked, seeming to be the only one who noticed.

"I'm...leaving." She choked out through panting breaths, staggering to her feet. "My presence is...of no use to you either." One step was all she took. It was all she was allowed to take. Gasping, she snapped her head around to stare wide-eyed at the clawed hand on her arm.

"You're not going anywhere." He warned quietly, giving her a slight shove back to the ground. "Sit down." She could not stifle the pained squeak as she hit the ground, immediately setting a glare on the hanyou. "We're not through with you yet." As if by instinct, Kagura turned to Kagome, surprised to see the young girl give an approving smile. "Tell me why we should believe you." His tone was threatening, so she knew to watch her words carefully. They _were_ enemies, after all, and he would have no second thoughts about finishing what Naraku had started.

Licking her suddenly dry lips, she gathered her composure as best she could through the obvious pain she was feeling. "I do not intend to betray you, that you must believe." she looked around the group, a small smile crossing her pale face. The entire group tensed, and InuYasha grabbed for his sword as she reached for the single, tattered feather that was still entwined in her hair.


	4. A Friendly Enemy

_My mind has run a marathon of thoughts, leaving loneliness to abuse me and jealousy to pick up the pieces..._

"Careful..." Kagome warned, rising from her perch. A low growl rumbled in the campsite, and Kagura suddenly found herself hesitating, her hand pausing just above her head. InuYasha was a currently more of a threat than an ally. Convincing the others, she was sure she could accomplish, but him...that would really be a challenge.

"Here." She dug the feather from her dark hair and threw it to the ground at Kagome's feet. The miko raised an eyebrow and bent down to retrieve the object, only for a clawed hand to snatch her wrist.

"Are you stupid?" He asked. Kagome withdrew her hand and stepped back, a very hesitant InuYasha kneeling in front of her. Silence fell for only a moment before the hanyou's voice quietly spoke up. "What the hell is this, you wench?" He was calm. Way too calm. He disappeared in an instant, reappearing just in front of the former sorceress, one hand pressing Tetsusaiga to her throat while the other held up the offering. "Now, I know you're lying! I think I'll just kill you right here. That way, Naraku's plan will be useless."

"InuYasha, what..." Kagome started, a pulse suddenly running through her body before she could take a step. "Jewel shards...a lot of them." Kagura smiled over the blade.

"Correct." She nodded, wincing when a small amount of pressur was applied to the sword. InuYasha allowed the feather to whisk to the ground, the tiny bag still dangling from one of his claws before he tossed it to Kagome. "I took as many as I could before he banished me." Her eyes left the miko and met the golden gaze of the hanyou before her. "You have no reason to doubt my intentions."

"The hell I don't!"

"InuYasha!" He looked over his shoulder to where Kagome stood, the others gathering around her. "I...I believe her." She poured the jewels into her palm and looked up, biting her lip. "I think she's telling the truth."

"As do I." Miroku agree, finding his spot next to Kagome. Sango followed closely, Shippo on one shoulder and Kirara on the other.

"As much as I hate to admit it..." The slayer shrugged, avoiding the burning amber glare that was set on each of them.

"You're joking." He stated calmly, reeling back slightly to remove some of the pressure from the human woman's throat. Each individually shook their head. He trembled for a moment and lowered his head, eventually stepping back to sheath his sword. "You've been spared..." he whispered, casually walking away, only to briefly pause to add, "this time." With that, he disappeared into the shadows.

"Oh, InuYasha..." Kagome shook her head and followed after him. Kagura inwardly laughed, only smiling at the remaining four.

_'I did it! I will have my revenge! That is...if I can convince InuYasha...'_

* * *

There was not much light to help her see her path, and she pushed at the limbs and twigs that were constantly appearing to slap her in the face. "InuYasha!" She called quietly with no response. _'Oh, great...now, he's ticked off.'_ "InuYasha!" Again, nothing. "Gee whiz!" She complained quietly, muttering a few indirect curses of her own. The quiet sound of moving water drew her attention, signaling a river was nearby. _'Ah-ha!'_ She tore through the remaining foliage before the clearing, emerging on the bank and instantly finding whom she was seeking. "InuYasha?"

He was reclined on the edge of the bank, leaning back onto one hand while the other was occupied with tossing rocks into the river. He gave a quick glare out of the corner of his eye. "What?" He grumbled, pitching another stone. Kagome smiled and moved closer, running her hands down the back of her skirt as she took a seat next to him.

"What's wrong?" She questioned with genuine concern.

"Nothing."

"Liar." She accused, narrowing her eyes with irritation. _'He feels outdone...'_ Her mind reasoned. Her face instantly softened and a smile rose up from nowhere. "I'm sorry." His hand paused in midair as he turned to look at her.

"For what?" He asked, lowering the rock he was about to throw. Kagome scooted closer, leaning forward slightly.

"I shouldn't have taken control like that. You were handling things, and I should have stayed quiet." She admitted, turning to look out onto the water. The hanyou eyed her suspiciously, raising an eyebrow as he leaned closer. "What?" She asked, suddenly feeling his eyes upon her.

"This was way too easy." He sneered, bouncing the rock in his hand.

"What was easy?"

"You...giving in to apologize."

Her eyes narrowed. "I apologized because I was wrong..." she snapped in defense, satisfying the hanyou's insinuation. He turned his head away, finally throwing the pebble in his hand. "...and you sure as heck wouldn't apologize." She added, crossing her arms defiantly over her chest. InuYasha smirked.

"I knew there was more to it." He stated simply. Kagome's mouth gaped. She could not believe her words had not provoked him out of his strange mood.

"Talk about easy." She muttered.

"_What_?"

"You are really starting to scare me, InuYasha." She shook her head, getting to her feet. She dusted her skirt off and turned to head back to camp, knowing they had a lot of planning to do.

"Huh? Hey, Kagome! Wait just a damn minute!"

'_Yep,'_ she smirked, looking over her shoulder at the stomping hanyou, _'that was easy alright.'_

* * *

The small demon walked silently behind her master, her mirror held tightly against her chest. She did not know where they were going and only registered the putrid smell that lie ahead. All she knew was that he needed her.

"Ah, so, you do want to come out, don't you?" Her master questioned with a laugh. He had obviously seen their target before her. He stopped, granting her silent permission to stand at his side, her white hair flowing in the wind. The hideous beast before them pulsated and growled, emerging from its cocoon, dozens of tentacles whipping about. Looking away from the scene, she turned to her creator.

"What shall I do, master Naraku?" She asked in a voice barely above a bland whisper. Naraku smiled maliciously.

"Why, show your sister her target, Kanna." He outstretched a hand as if to broadly introduce them. The young demon nodded and took a few steps forward, pushing her mirror out slightly. The beast hissed and craned her neck forward, cocking her head as she looked into the mirror. A silver haired hanyou appeared inside the looking glass, following closely behind a strangely dressed mortal girl. Her task presented itself silently in her mind.

'_Kill the one called InuYasha, and bring the girl to me...alive. If anyone interferes, do not hesitate to dispose of them.'_

"Yes, master Naraku." The demon gave a small bow and turned away from the mirror. Kanna stepped back to Naraku's side and watched her new sibling disappear into the darkness.

'_This one holds a small surprise for our witty hanyou...'_

"What of my sister?" Kanna asked, her face showing no emotion. Naraku laughed cruelly, his eyes narrowing.

"She is your sister no longer."

_**I'll try to update my other stories pretty soon since so many people have asked for them. Feel free to email me with questions or comments.**_


	5. A Matter of Trust

_I was always invincible in your eyes...until you were the one to cut me..._

Kagura took another sip of the stew Kagome and Sango had prepared, looking up from under her bangs to the direct glare of the hanyou. His unusual silence was unnerving, not only for her but the rest of the group, as well. Kagome sipped her own stew, gradually looking over to see the InuYasha's still remained untouched. Lowering her bowl, she wiped her mouth with the back of her hand.

"InuYasha, what's wrong?"

"Nothing important." He snapped quietly, getting to his feet to leave the campsite. Everyone watched quietly as he departed before turning to each other with quizzical glances. Kagome sighed and whined, sitting her bowl to the side.

"I'll go talk to him." She offered, standing up. A hand reached across the fire to stop her.

"I will go." All eyebrows raised while all heads shook in the negative.

"No offense, Kagura, but InuYasha...well, if you _want_ to die..." Kagome attempted to reason with the woman to no avail, only observing as she got to her feet.

"It's my fault he is angry, so I should be the one to talk to him." She stepped over Shippo, still with a slight limp, and approached the lining of the woods. "If I am going to be your ally, we have to learn to get along, right?" She stated, not turning around, before disappearing.

"Oh, boy." Kagome sank to the ground, immediately chewing on her bottom lip. Yes, she did believe Kagura, but that did not mean that she fully trusted her. "Sango..."

"I totally agree." The slayer nodded, picking up the small fire cat. "Follow them. If she tries anything, kill her." Kirara respond with an understanding growl, bounding from her mistress's lap and into the forest.

* * *

"Damn!" InuYasha yelled, punching the nearest thing, which happened to be an old tree. _'We shouldn't be trusting her! I know it!'_ He pressed his forehead to the tree, pounding his fist against its bark. _'I just know we're going to regret this...'_ Sniff. Sniff. "What do you want, Kagura?" He asked lowly. The woman stepped out of the bushes, her usual boastful smirk in place. 

"I see, you can still easily catch my scent." She complimented, taking a seat on an old stump. She felt much better, but her human body was still weak.

InuYasha laughed. "I can smell that stink for miles." His smile faded as he turned fully toward her. "I asked you a question. What in the hell do you want?" She smiled slightly, standing with some difficulty.

"I want us to be able to work together." From his expression, she could tell she was getting nowhere. "InuYasha, I'm not saying we have to be friends, but if we want to stop Naraku, we must fight together."

"I told you!" He snapped, his fists trembling at his sides. "I don't trust you." He took every precaution to keep his temper. If he hurt her, he would have to face Kagome. He would rather face twenty replicas of Sesshomaru. "Get outta here." He commanded, turning his back to her.

"I will not! I came out here to make peace with you, you worthless hanyou!" Her hand immediately flew to her mouth. He slowly turned, his eyes closed in restraint. "InuYasha, I..."

"I said get..." His eyes widened, much to the confusion of the human woman. Then it came together, or so she thought. He leaped at her, his hand on his sword. He was going to kill her. "Get down!" He screamed, barely missing her head with Tetsusaiga. She fell roughly, catching her breath before attempting to turn over.

"What in the hell..." She gasped and started scampering back, InuYasha steadily backing up in front of her. Her eyes narrowed. _'I knew Naraku wouldn't let me be.'_ Her thoughts ceased when she received a cold glare from over the hanyou's shoulder.

"You!" He dodged another tentacle, grabbing Kagura up by the front of her kimono to pull her to safety. "You set a trap! I knew we couldn't trust you!" He threw her to the ground, spinning to again face the unfamiliar demon.

"I didn't! You have to..."

"Get out of my sight!" He screamed without turning. "If you come near us again, you'll beg me to kill you before I'm through...human or not!" She fisted her hand over her heart and scrambled to her feet. InuYasha was in trouble. If she wanted them to trust her, she would have to help. Ignoring her body's protests, she sprinted into a run, leaving the hanyou to battle on his own.

"Hanyou." The demon hissed, swaying upward to tower over him. "Kill the hanyou..." She repeated her orders, lifting her human-like hands to the sides of her face to flex her deadly claws. InuYasha took a step back, his lip curling in disgust.

'_She reeks of Naraku...a new incarnation! It has to be!' _The demon possessed the upper body of a woman and the lower body of a snake, her tail splitting off into countless tentacles with circular, fang filled mouths of their own. There was nothing human about her face, mounds of what appeared to rotted flesh were peeling away, and fangs that were at least five inches long, pressed against her bottom lip. The hanyou felt his stomach flip as he stepped back once again. "Ugh! If I were you, I think I would beg someone to kill me." The demon growled, lashing a tentacle at him, which he easily avoided.

"I am Umiko, Naraku's finest creation." She protested, sticking her nose in the air with a certain amount of pride. InuYasha laughed.

"Wake up, sister!" His smile faded as he leaped for an attack. Umiko screamed in insult, knocking him away with one hand. He hit the ground hard, dodging another attack before able to recover from the first. _'This might be harder than I thought.'_

* * *

Kagura ran as fast as her recovering body would allow, gasping for air. _'My only chance to kill Naraku depends on InuYasha and his friends...'_ She did not notice the exposed root on the ground, her foot catching under it to throw her. "Damn!" She pounded her fist against the dirt. "Damn this human body!" A soft purr drew her attention to the left, the fire cat's eyes burning through the darkness. "You would help me?" _'No, she would help InuYasha.'_ Her mind argued. _'How can she tell them that he was in trouble.'_ "Let's go." A low growl erupted fiercely as flames engulfed the small demon, transforming her into her larger form. Kagura grabbed a fistful of Kirara's fur and pulled herself onto her back. "Hurry!" 

Kagome sighed in boredom as she waited for everyone to return. Miroku and Sango had gone to fetch water, leaving herself and Shippo to wait for InuYasha and Kagura. "I almost wish I would've gone after the water." She breathed, poking at the fire with a stick. Shippo licked on the lollipop she had brought him days before, leaving her to wonder how long he actually kept her sweetened gifts from the future.

"I wish they would hurry." He whined, rolling onto his back to hold the lollipop into air. Kagome sighed again.

"Me, too."

"Kagome!"

"Huh?" She dropped the stick and stood just as Kirara landed, allowing Kagura to climb from her back. "Kagura? What...where's InuYasha?" She asked with narrowed eyes. By this time, Shippo had disposed of treat and took his place beside the miko's leg, his hand within reach of his magical items just in case.

"That's what I came to tell you! Where are the others?!" The former wind sorceress panicked. "InuYasha's in trouble!"

"Trouble?! What kind of trouble?!" Kagome asked, running to snatch her bow and quiver.

"Naraku has sent another incarnation! Let's go!" She demanded, grabbing Kagome's arm. The miko hesitated, turning to Kirara.

"Is this true, Kirara?" The fire cat nodded and growled. That was all the answer she needed, throwing herself onto Kirara's back. "Shippo, go find Miroku and Sango."

"But why can't I..."

"Shippo, please, there's no time!" Kagome begged as the fire cat took to the sky. "Find them, and tell them to hurry!" Her voice echoed from above the trees. The small kitsune nodded determinedly, taking off in search of his other comrades.

* * *

Another tentacle fell to the ground, slimy ooze dripping from its severed end. InuYasha stepped in front of his opponent, smirking with his sword over his shoulder. "You ain't so tough, now are you?" 

"InuYasha!" Kagome's voice echoed in his ears, and he automatically looked away.

"Kagome?" He looked away, still unable to see her, but she was not far off. _'No, Kagome! Don't...'_ His eyes went wide, and he instantly cursed himself for being distracted, looking down wearily at the tentacle attached to his stomach. With every breath the pain would increase, and he found that he could move.

"Kill the hanyou and bring the girl to him." Umiko stated simply, another tentacle attaching to the hanyou's shoulder, causing his grip on his precious sword to fail.

"The...girl? Kagome!" He grabbed on to the tentacle on his shoulder and closed his eyes tightly. "You won't touch..." He could not suppress the scream. It hurt too much. The pain was nothing he had ever felt before, leaving him panting and falling back against the trunk of a tree. _'Fight!' _His mind insisted. _'Fight it!'_ But he could not. He threw his head back in an agonizing cry of pain as yet another tentacle attached to his neck, his own blood flying in every direction. _'Kagome...stay...away...'_

* * *

Kagome could already see what was going on below them as she loaded an arrow into her bow. "Take this, you..." She paused, lowering her bow as InuYasha fell back against the tree. A dark aura flickered around him, and his body began to pulse so rapidly that even her eyes could see from the sky. His form began to flash from hanyou to human to full demon as his scream filled the air. "No, InuYasha!" Taking quick aim, she sent the arrow on its path, its purifying light illuminating the entire area as it made its way to the target. 


	6. Fallen

_A memory may be a paradise from which we cannot be driven…It may also be a Hell from which we cannot escape…_

His world was slowly falling into a dark haze, an agonizingly painful, fabricated reality. Even his own heartbeat was enough to tear a scream from his lungs, beating alternately with the slow rhythm of a human and the rapid pulse of a demon. _'K…Kagome…you have to get…' _With another scream, he began to slide down, the rough bark of the tree tearing at the flesh of his back. _ 'What…what is she…doing to me…?' _Consciousness began to drift away, blackness securing its hold on his vision as he fell into a blissful numbness.

"Inuyasha!"

'_That…voice…' _Straining to see past the dense fog of pain, he was barely able to see the blur of light humming toward him with tremendous speed. _'Kagome's arrow…'_ Gritting his teeth, the hanyou used the last of his strength to lift the tentacle latched to his neck, the purification arrow severing it with a glittering explosion. Umiko hissed and wailed in pain, her other tentacles detaching themselves from Inuyasha's body with a forceful jerk and a blast of light, throwing him over the trees and deep into the forest.

Kagome looked on in horror, her hand plastered over her mouth. "Inuyasha!" Kirara attempted to maneuver past the angered incarnation without success, Umiko lashing out a tentacle to knock the fire cat from the sky. Kagome and Kagura were thrown from her back and hit the ground hard, the miko immediately forcing herself up to aim an arrow.

"Kagome…no…"

Kagome turned to Kagura with questioning eyes. "But I have to…"

"You have to find Inuyasha…" She did not wait for a reply from the young girl. "Go. The fire cat and I will hold her off." Getting to her feet, Kagura mounted Kirara before giving the schoolgirl a pleading glance. "Go, Kagome!" The miko nodded, racing into the foliage without another word. The former wind mistress watched for only a moment before fisting her hands into Kirara's fur, urging her into the skies.

* * *

"Inuyasha!" Nothing. "Inuyasha, please, answer me!" Kagome tore through the trees with reckless abandon, her unanswered calls adding to her original apprehension. "Inuyasha!" Running past the treeline, she screamed and slid to a halt, falling to the ground just inches from the ledge. Breathing heavily with wide eyes, she gathered her bearings and slowly crawled to the edge, peering down toward the river below. The moonlight as her only torch, she stared into the choppy waters, an uneasy feeling settling in her gut. "No…he couldn't have…" Just as the tears began to collect on her lashes, a glimpse of red caught her eye. Snapping her gaze to the right, she spotted her injured comrade lying, unmoving, on a small projection in the rock. "Inuyasha!" He did not answer. Her expression taking a panicky turn, she began to climb down, carefully maneuvering onto the exposed roots and projecting rocks to make her way to him. The tiny ledge was barely wide enough to hold them both. "Inuyasha…" Kneeling at his side, she turned him over to lay his head in her lap, and she could not help but gasp at what was revealed to her. Black hair. No fangs. No claws. Inuyasha was human. "But…but how…?" She looked up to the moon, panic spread across her teenage features. "He's…"

"Human…" A voice hissed from above. Chocolate eyes snapped upward before widening in surprise as they locked with Umiko's dark orbs. "The hanyou is human…"

"What did you do to him, you monster!"

"His demon blood belongs to me, now."

"His…demon blood…" She looked down at the boy and felt her heart sink before remembering how she had left Kagura behind to fight on her own. "Where is Kagura? What have you done with her!" Instinct had her to pull the hanyou-turned-human closer as a sinister laugh echoed down the ledge.

"Naraku's one failure?" She smiled wickedly. "I exterminated her." Kagome had time to feel only a twinge of guilt and remorse before ducking to evade a tentacle. "I must take you alive, girl!" The young miko lowered herself to cover Inuyasha, another tentacle lashed out at them with dangerous force, smashing into the ledge and shattering the rock. Her hold on Inuyasha failed as Kagome found herself tumbling toward the river below. Reacting quickly, Umiko snagged the girl out of the air, pulling her back up toward the edge. "Bring the girl to him…"

"Inuyasha!" She watched helplessly as he disappeared from her sight, a dull splash audible from the high distance. Reaching back to jerk her last arrow from the quiver, she stabbed it into Umiko's flesh, causing the creature to release her hold. Naraku's creation watched with solemn eyes as the miko disappeared in the same fashion as Inuyasha had just moments before, her scream fading with the spreading distance.

"Kill the hanyou….bring the girl. I have failed master Naraku. I have failed…" She hissed, backing into the concealing darkness that would allow her passage back to her creator.

**Sorry about the delay in between chapters, everyone. I'll try to do better. Also, I know this chapter is short, so I'll try to make the next one a bit longer. Thanks for the patience and reviews!**


	7. Lost and Found

_No love, no friendship can cross the path of our destiny without leaving some mark on it forever…_

She had never been so thankful for land. Digging her nails into the wetted earth, she pulled herself from the water, her legs remaining partially submerged as she allowed herself a moment of rest. Her cheek against the shore, her chocolate eyes opened, staring into nothing. _'Inuyasha…'_ Her eyes widened in an instant, small arms fighting to pull her completely out of the river. Scrambling to her feet, she desperately searched the water, running down the riverbank as fast as her tired legs allowed. "Inuyasha! Inuyasha!" Her heart began to pound in her ears, a sick sensation gathering in her stomach. _'You can't be dead…You just can't be!'_ "Inuyasha!"

* * *

"Kirara!" Sango cried, scooping the small cat into her arms. She instantly searched the animal's small body for wounds, relieved to find only minor injuries and nothing too significant. The demon feline purred weakly as the exterminator hugged her close, rubbing her cheek against its fur. "Thank goodness you're alright…but what about…" 

"Kagome?"

Miroku was the first to turn, followed swiftly by Sango and Shippo. Kagura stumbled from the bushes, her hand covering the gaping wound in her side. Stumbling, she fell to all fours, breathing heavily before looking up to the three concerned comrades.

"I sent her to find Inuyasha." She lowered her head. "She never returned."

* * *

She collapsed to her knees, tired and weary, dried tears staining her cheeks. Although, the sun was shining brightly, it offered no warmth to the girl as she maneuvered to sit against a tree, drawing her knees to her chest. How was it that Inuyasha had survived countless ordeals that would have killed even a full demon, but yet, this would be the one to take him down? Shaking her head, she angrily wiped away the new tears, refusing to believe what was seemingly apparent. 

'_He isn't dead. I know he isn't dead!'_ Closing her eyes tightly, she forced away those last moments with her comrade. _'He was human…There's no way he could have…' _Choking back a sob, she covered her eyes. "Oh, Inuyasha." Minutes turned into hours and Kagome never moved, her head lolling forward once and a while as she fought to stay awake.

"What's this?"

"A woman…" A greedy, delighted voice concluded. Chocolate eyes snapped open and focused on the men in front of her. Two dirty older men, obviously bandits, gawked at her as if she were a piece of meat dangling in front of two hungry lions. Scooting on her backside, she pushed against the tree behind her as if her small force would move it out of her path. "She looks just about as bad as that strange boy."

Something sparked in her eye. _'Boy!'_ "Where? Where is he? What does he look like? Is he alive?" She jumped up from her spot on the ground, eyes darting back and forth between the two.

"Well, she seems to be in better shape."

"Don't worry, pretty lady. You'll be seeing him soon enough."

She took a step back, her eyes widening just before her vision failed and she collapsed to the ground in a heap.

"You didn't have to hit her so hard, idiot. We don't want that beautiful face all bruised up."

* * *

Pain was the first thing to register. A never-ending throb in her jaw that seemed to pulsate through her head. "Ow…" Rising slightly, she attempted to lift a hand to her aching cheek, finding them to be bound behind her back. "Where…?" She began to question, gazing at her new surroundings. The hut was far from pleasant, reeking of alcohol, sex, and blood with quite a mess cluttering the wooden floor. Turning up her nose, she glanced to the door, the loud voices echoing from outside making it apparent that her captors were close by. _'What do they plan on doing with me…?' _Brow furrowing, she began to struggle against her binds, wiggling herself right off the mat and onto the dirty floor. "Ugh…" 

"Feisty little wench, aren't you?" Kagome cried out as the bandit snagged a fistful of her hair and yanked her to her feet, snatching her chin to look her over. "Not very pretty, but you'll serve your purpose."

"Where's the boy?" She asked, a slight quiver to her voice.

"Huh? Oh, him." The obvious leader jerked his head to the left, signaling the red, unmoving heap in the corner. Kagome's eyes widened. A pool of dried blood coated the ground beneath him, bruises and cuts covering his hands and feet.

"Inuyasha…"

"He's been dead for hours. Lazy men of mine just haven't been in here to move him."

"No…" Kagome could feel the tears stinging her eyes and did not fight to keep them from falling. She could pull her gaze away from the boy in the corner until she was forced back onto the mat, the dirty old man hovering over her, eyeing her like a predator would its prey.

"Just stay still and it'll all be over before you know it."

Giving Inuyasha once last glance, she turned her head and closed her eyes, whimpering softly as her clothes were torn from her body. She felt so used. So alone. _'Inuyasha…I'm so sorry…'_ Silence. Opening one eye, she stared at the shadows on the wall. _'Shadows!' _Turning swiftly, she felt more tears threatening to emerge.

"I ain't…dead…yet, bastard." Inuyashed wheezed, driving the man's own sword deeper into his back. With a gurgling moan, the bandit collapsed…and landed right on top of Kagome. The miko instantly freaked.

"Get him off! Get him off me!" She could feel the blood seeping onto her naked skin, running down her stomach and legs. Kneeling beside her somewhat unsteadily, Inuyasha pressed a hand to her mouth and brought a finger to his lips before nodding toward the door. The drunkards outside had apparently figured the screams were being brought about by their leader and thought nothing more of it, since they didn't immediately burst into the hut. The human boy rolled the body off of his comrade, his face instantly burning seven shades of red. Kagome gave him a quizzical glance…before a cool breeze hit her delicate skin. Squealing she attempted to cover herself with her hands.

"Here." Inuyasha, keeping his gaze turned away, removed his kimono and offered it to her. Kagome gladly accepted, tying it in the same fashion she had when she was forced to wear it once before. Biting her lip, she reached to gently touch his shoulder.

"Inuyasha…are you alright?"

"I'm fine." He whispered hoarsely. Placing his hands on the cold floor, he attempted to stand, collapsing when his shaky legs refused to support his weight.

"Inuyasha!" Instantly at his side, Kagome surveyed the damage. A deep cut plagued his right shoulder, identical ones scattered here and there on his torso. Lacerations and bruises covered his face and neck. He looked like a man that just crawled out of the pits of Hell. There was also the matter of figuring out why he was human…when the sun had risen and long ago set once more. "We have to get…"

"What the hell!" The bandit's shadow covered the pair as the door flap was pushed aside, allowing the moonlight to flood the small hut. Glancing down at the boy in her lap, she could feel the sweat beginning to coat her face and neck.

'_What do I do?'_

_

* * *

_

**OMG, an update! -Gasp- Sorry again for the LONG lapse of time between updates. Life has been hectic and I trying to get back into the groove of writing. Thanks for the patience everyone! **

**Angel **


End file.
